Toffee-geddon
by MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: Post-season 2 finale: Star's gone to Mewni to take on Toffee...but Marco's not letting her go alone! Bringing his friends along for the ride, Marco and co. ship off to Mewni in an attempt to take down Toffee once and for all!
1. ASSEMBLE!

**Got another 'Star' work for you! This is set after the season 2 finale - Starcrushed. As you know, nothing's gonna keep Star and Marco apart for long, even a dimensional gap! Plus, Marco's got those dimensional scissors...anyway...ROLL IT!**

* * *

She was gone. Star Butterfly, the magical 15 year old princess from another dimension, the girl who brought danger into the life of 15 year old Marco Diaz...was gone. Her room, her magic, Marco's other half...gone. All because Toffee had decided to return and ruin everything on Mewni. All Marco could think about now was how he was going to get to Star. He wasn't thinking about Jackie, his friends or even the party downstairs. All he was thinking about is how he was going to find Star and how just seconds before she left, she confessed her love for him. He had no other choice. He was going to Mewni to find Star.

One problem - most of the exits were blocked off because of Marco's end of school year party. He needed to clear the party at 4815 Avocado Terrace and fast.

Rushing down the stairs at a lightning pace, Marco addressed his guests.

"Alright, friends. Listen up...Star's gone off to Mewni and I'm going to go and find her no matter what it takes. I'm not letting her take on whatever she's dealing with by herself," Marco began. "So...Jackie, Janna, Alfonzo, Ferguson, Brittney, Justin, Jeremy, StarFan13...if you call yourselves Star's friends, we're going in. Our next stop...Mewni," Marco said sternly as the rest of the crew cheered. "Everyone else who came just for the party...party's over. There's something more serious at hand. Team Echo Creek, disperse. We have 3 hours to pack whatever we'll need for our trip. I'll head to the garage to gather up weapons...and another addition to our squad. We leave at midnight."

* * *

As the rest of Team Echo Creek dispersed, Marco took out his dimensional scissors and cut open a portal to the Underworld for the 'addition' he talked about - Star's demon ex-boyfriend, Tom.

"What happened here, Marco?" Tom asked.

"Long story short, Toffee has returned to Mewni, Star's gone and we're going in to help her," Marco explained.

"Say no more, Marco. You got me fired up at 'Toffee'. That scoundrel has gone too far!" the demon prince exclaimed, igniting his hands. "What do you want me to do while we wait for the others?"

"We're gonna need some more help. Head to my sensei's house. He's trained Jeremy and I, so he'll be a big help to us...get Ms. Skullnick, too. She's a troll with super strength and combat training. She'll be a valuable asset to us in battle."

With a nod, Tom pulled out his dimensional scissors and cut open a portal to the house of Marco's sensei to gather the last 2 pieces of Team Echo Creek. "I'll meet you on Mewni!"

* * *

(Midnight)

"Is everyone ready?" Marco asked.

"Ready to go!" Jacke beamed.

"That lizard creep is going down, Diaz!" Brittney added.

"Time for the defensive stop of the century!" Justin shouted.

"Operation: Starcrushed IS GO!" Janna finished.

With a bag of weapons and dimensional scissors in hand, Marco then cut open a portal to Mewni. "Team Echo Creek...ROLL OUT!" he said as Janna, Jackie, Brittney, Jeremy, Justin and StarFan13 stepped through. After checking that the coast was clear, Marco stepped through, but not before revealing that he had a black case labeled 'Experiment 1128'.

* * *

 **GAME ON! What in the name of Mewni is Experiment 1128? And could it hold the key to defeating Toffee? Find out next time!**

 **20-8-5 2-1-20-20-12-5 6-15-18 13-5-23-14-9 8-1-19 2-5-7-21-14, 14-15-23 12-5-20'19 19-5-5 23-8-15 13-1-11-5-19 9-20 15-21-20 1-12-9-22-5**


	2. Toffee's Arrival

**Welcome to Part 2 of Toffee-geddon! If you think this story sounds familiar...you're about to find out why. ROLL IT!**

* * *

By 12:30 AM, Team Echo Creek was on Mewni. "So...this is Mewni," Jackie said.

"Yeah...looks a lot different than I remember," Marco told his team. They were soon joined by Tom, Sensei and Ms. Skullnick. "Reinforcements have arrived, Marco!"

"Tom filled us in on what happened. What's the plan?" Ms. Skullnick asked.

"First thing's first - we find a way into Butterfly Palace. Once inside, we warn the King and Queen of Toffee's arrival. Then, we hit Toffee with everything we've got. Tom, distribute the weapons," Marco directed as he pulled out his black case.

"What's that?" Sensei asked as Marco opened the case, revealing a large blaster.

* * *

"I've waited a long time to use this. Made it myself...it's a molecular de-stabilizer. One blast from this will render Toffee completely powerless - unable to attack or defend himself. This will give us the opening we need to destroy him once and for all! However, unlike someone we may know from Gravity Falls - I don't plan on missing," Marco explained. "Britt, how are things looking?"

"Coast is clear, Diaz!"

"Team, advance and roll out!" Marco shouted as his team marched towards Butterfly Palace. However, they ran right straight into a magical force field.

"Force field - nothing can get in or out," Tom assessed.

"How are we gonna get in now?"

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance..." a voice said. That voice belonged to the forger of Dimensional Scissors - Hekapoo. "I heard you were assembling a team to save Mewni from Toffee. Looks like you could use some help to get by the force field."

"You know this chick, Marco?" Janna asked.

"Long story, no time. Hekapoo, think you can phase us through the force field?"

"Watch me!" She said, grabbing Marco and Jackie's hands, phasing all of Team Echo Creek through the magical force field. "Grappling hooks ready? FIRE!"

Marco's team fired their grappling hooks in unison and launched themselves to the top of Butterfly Palace, landing in the room of Princess Star.

* * *

"MARCO?! What are you doing here?"

"I wasn't gonna let you handle Toffee by yourself, Star. You and I are a team. When we're together, nothing can stop us," Marco said to Star, hugging her for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"I missed you, Marco."

"Ditto, Star. Right now, we need to find your parents. Where are they?"

"Try looking behind you, dear Marco," Queen Moon said.

"Marco, my boy! What brings you to Mewni?" King River asked.

"Your majesties, no time to talk. Toffee is on his way. We need your help to stop him."

* * *

"Make that...Toffee...has arrived," The lawyer-lizard declared as Marco charged up his blaster. "Looks like the gang's all here..."

"You're through, Toffee! TAKE THIS!" Marco beamed as he fired his molecular de-stabilizer...

"DIRECT HIT!" Everyone shouted. Toffee was down for the count! His powers, GONE! His ability to regenerate, GONE!

"What...What's happening?"

"Marco just neutralized you, Toffee!" Jeremy shouted.

"Which means...YOU'RE A SITTING DUCK, YA DIRTBAG!" Janna added.

"And you're about to pay the ultimate price for tearing Star and Marco apart!" Sensei and Ms. Skullinck said in unison.

* * *

Though he was down, Toffee smiled as if he had anticipated Marco's arrival. "You think I wasn't prepared for this? I knew you would neutralize my powers, so I brought myself some backup," he said. Snapping his fingers, a brainwashed Ludo flew in. "Ludo...sic 'em."

"Team Echo Creek...ATTACK!" Marco shouted as his team advanced. Marco, Jeremy and Sensei led the way with their martial arts skills; Tom and Hekapoo joined in with their fire powers; Justin and Brittney had laser blasters; Janna joined in with katanas; Jackie had nunchucks and StarFan13 had a bow-staff. Team Echo Creek put up a valiant effort against Ludo. In the end, however, it was Moon and Star who took the bird demon down and reclaimed the other half of the star crystal. The crystal now complete, Star's wand was at max power and ready to kill Toffee. But he was nowhere to be found in the castle. Instead, he was outside with Ludo's former monster army.

"Marco, I hope you have another rabbit in your hoodie!" Sensei freaked.

* * *

"I do. Let's take another page out of the Gravity Falls handbook and make...the Mewni-tron!" Marco said. "Star..."

With a nod, Star raised her wand. "REGAL ROBOTIC TRANSFORMATION!"

In seconds, Butterfly Palace was transformed into the Mewni-tron, a combination of the palace, parts from Echo Creek and pieces of the Forest of Certain Death.

* * *

"Meet the Mewni-tron, dudes!" Jackie beamed.

"They turned the palace into a robot..." King River began.

"Impressive," Queen Moon finished.

Toffee was not impressed. "So...the Earth kid and his team are trying to fight back. How cute," Toffee quipped, flashing a devilish grin and snapping his fingers. His monster army then grew in size. "Monsters, take them out!"

* * *

 **That's right! It's the 'Star' version of Gravity Falls Weirdmageddon! Some serious crud's about to go down! Will our heroes finally take down Toffee? Find out NEXT TIME!**

 **20-15-6-6-5-5 13-1-25 2-5 4-15-23-14, 2-21-20 8-5'19 14-15-20 15-21-20!**


	3. The Final Battle

**Here it is...THE CONCLUSION OF TOFFEE-GEDDON! In honor of my good friend, Omega Ultra, there's gonna be a tribute to a Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds duel here. ROLL IT!**

* * *

Ludo's former monster army had just grown in size and was ready to take down Team Echo Creek. "This was a bad idea", Queen Moon said.

"ATTACK!" Man-Arm commanded.

"Everyone, like we planned!" Marco commanded. "3! 2! 1!"

Among the first into battle was Deer Beard, easily taken out by a left hook from Jackie.

"GET THAT MESS OUTTA HERE!"

Then came Lobster Claws, who was taken out by Brittney's right hook.

"I DON'T THINK SO, FISH FACE!"

Emmett, Man-Arm, Three-Eyed Potato Baby, Muscle-raffe, Spikeballs, Big Chicken, Bearicorn...pretty much the rest of the army...charged in afterwards. Tom and Hekapoo were taking the monsters from the top of the Mewni-tron while inside, Star pulled down a cord held by Lil Chauncey, revealing a cannon that blasted back Frill-Neck, Twin-head, Spike Lizard, Hog-face, Fang-shroom and Killer Flower. Tom and Hekapoo then burned Three-Eyed Potato Baby, putting him out of commission.

"Brace for impact, everyone!" Rhombulus warmed.

"INCOMING!"

It was Emmett, Skullnick's ex. Marco directed Skullnick to take the escape hatch. Once Skullnick exited the Mewni-tron, she dove in at Emmett, slashing him with her ax and killing him. This infuriated Toffee.

"Seriously?! YOU HAD ONE JOB!" Toffee fumed.

"You're through, Toffee! Your monsters have been defeated, you have no power! Surrender or be destroyed!" Marco called out as Skullnick rejoined the crew.

* * *

Toffee's monster army was destroyed by the Mewni-tron. Team Echo Creek was celebrating their victory, but Toffee still remained. "Well done, mortals," Toffee taunted. "You've managed to destroy my army. But if you truly want to save Mewni, you'll have to defeat me in a duel."

Then, the Aztec geoglyph of the condor appears.

"Star, the Duel Runners, please," Marco said as Star waved her wand, conjuring a trio of motorcycles - red for Marco, white for Tom and black with orange stripes and wings for Star. Then, the trio was flashed to the ground by Star's magic. "In the name of Mewni, we accept your challenge!" Star called out.

"Very well," Toffee said, taking his position atop Castle Avarius. "We shall duel on the mark of the condor. Since this is a 3 on 1 duel, the 3 of you will start with 8000 Life Points each while I start with 3 times that amount - 24,000! Additionally, no player may attack on their first turn. Are we in agreement?"

"No objections here!" Tom said, mounting his Runner.

"If defeating you means saving Mewni, then so be it!" Star shouted.

"So you can regenerate. Big deal," Marco started, flexing his arms. "Check out these bad boys! Built for power and speed and we're gonna fly high in this duel!"

* * *

The Runners started, taking their places atop the crest of the condor. "Prepare to enter into a world of stealth, a world where every move counts! Prepare to enter...SPEED WORLD 3! In this world, Normal Spells and Speed Spells can be played without penalty!" Toffee explained.

"And you prepare to enter into a world of hurt, Toffee!" Star exclaimed, drawing her card. "I'll begin with Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield in Defense Mode!"

 **ATK: 100**

 **DEF: 1800**

"Since a Blackwing is fanning its feathers on my field, I can summon another one of my feathered friends and this one is gonna give me a serious and sharp edge! Meet BLACKWING - BORA THE SPEAR!"

 **ATK: 1700**

 **DEF: 800**

"I'll throw down 2 face-downs and end my turn!"

Tom pulled his Duel Runner ahead now, starting his turn. (Star: 1 Speed Counter; Marco: 1 Speed Counter; Tom: 1 Speed Counter; Toffee: 1 Speed Counter) "Which means you deal with me now! And I summon MAD ARCHFIEND to the field!"

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 0**

"And just like Star, I'll throw 2 cards face-down. You're up, Marco!"

Marco pulled ahead, signifying that it's his turn now. (Star: 2 Speed Counters; Marco: 2 Speed Counters; Tom: 2 Speed Counters; Toffee: 2 Speed Counters) "I'm up! And you're about to go down! Whatever you're planning won't work, Toffee! Star, Tom and I will make sure of it! I'll start by summoning MAX WARRIOR to the field in Attack Mode!"

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 800**

"I'll play 2 cards face-down and end my turn."

* * *

Toffee smiled. "Finally, it's time to show you the power of both light and dark..." he began as he drew his first card. (Star: 3 Speed Counters; Marco: 3 Speed Counters; Tom: 3 Speed Counters; Toffee: 3 Speed Counters) "Since you have monsters on the field and I don't, I can call ORACLE OF THE SUN to the field!"

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Next, I summon the Tuner Monster FIRE ANT ASCATOR!"

 **ATK: 700**

 **DEF: 1300**

"This can't be good, you guys!" Tom warned.

"Not for you! I tune Level 3 Fire Ant Ascator to Level 5 Oracle of the Sun in order to summon the one, the only, the instrument of destruction for you fools! SUN DRAGON INTI!" Toffee declared as his monsters vanished. In their place came a red, four-headed dragon with a sun in the center.

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 2800**

"Next up, I'll activate DOUBLE SUMMON! This lets me summon another monster this turn! I summon SUPAY!"

 **ATK: 300**

 **DEF: 100**

"I'll then remove my Fire Ant from play to summon WEEPING IDOL!"

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 500**

"I'll then activate my Card of Sanctity! This forces us to draw until we're holding 6 cards in our hand! After that, I play my Speed Spell - LEVEL TUNING! I roll a die and increase the level of a monster on the field by the number rolled!" Toffee explained as a die appeared. The result - a 3. "With that 3, I make my Weeping Idol a level 5 monster! Now that my Idol is packing more punch, I'll tune him and Supay together! First came the Sun Dragon, now here's MOON DRAGON QUILLA!"

Just like before, Toffee's monsters vanished. But this time, a blue four-headed dragon with a moon appeared in their place.

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

"However, Quilla won't stay for long, as his effect automatically destroys itself at the end of my turn if there's a Sun Dragon Inti on my field. So I'll end my turn with 2 cards face-down. Your move, princess."

* * *

Star got a grin on her face as she drew her card. (Star: 4 Speed Counters; Marco: 4 Speed Counters; Tom: 4 Speed Counters; Toffee: 4 Speed Counters) "You really do have some screws loose, Toffee! Aw, well. This duel's gonna be over soon enough! I activate TUNE-UP 1-2-3! With this, I roll a die and Mistral's level increases depending upon the roll! If it's a 1 or 2, his level goes up by 1. A 3 or 4 means a 2 level increase and a 5 or 6 gives him a 3 level boost," Star explained as she rolled a 2. "It's a 2! That means Mistral's level is now 3! Now I tune Mistral and Bora in order to Synchro Summon...BLACKWING ARMOR MASTER!"

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Let's not forget - when a Blackwing is flying high on my field, I can summon this next monster free of charge! Elphin the Raven, COME ON OUT!"

 **ATK: 2200**

 **DEF: 1200**

"Now, Armor Master, attack Toffee's Sun Dragon! SOARING SHADOW STRIKE!"

Armor Master flew in and punched Inti, wedging a spike into the Dragon, but neither monster was destroyed.

"Armor Master can't be destroyed in battle and any damage I'd take becomes 0! But wait, there's more! Any monster that battles Armor Master gets tagged with a Wedge Counter and by removing that counter, I can make that monster's Attack Points 0 for the duration of the turn! That means Elphin the Raven can't miss! Take him down, Elphin!"

With 2 slashes of its talons, Elphin destroyed Toffee's Sun Dragon Inti, shattering it into pieces.

 **Toffee: 21800**

 **Speed Counters: 2**

* * *

Toffee smiled as if he knew Star would pull that move. "There's no such thing as 'can't miss'. Not for you, Princess. Any monster foolish enough to destroy Sun Dragon Inti is also destroyed, then you take damage equal to its Attack Points!" Toffee declared as a lightning bolt was shot at Star's Raven.

But not if Marco could help it!

"WRONG! Reveal SPELL OF PAIN! This reflects the damage Star would've taken by your Sun Dragon's effect right back at you, Toffee!"

Marco had saved Star!

 **Toffee: 19600**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

* * *

"Well played, Mr. Diaz. However, you overlooked one minor detail. When Inti is destroyed, I'm allowed to bring back Moon Dragon Quilla! Even when you can't miss, you can still be destroyed. And I intend to prove that by destroying all of you!"

Star wasn't fazed. She, Tom and Marco had dealt a significant blow to Toffee's Life Points, but still had a long way to go to defeat him for good. "This guy's all talk! I'll play 2 more cards face-down and end my turn!"

"It's my turn then. DRAW!" (Star: 5 Speed Counters; Marco: 5 Speed Counters; Tom: 5 Speed Counters; Toffee: 1 Speed Counter) "I call MAGIC HOLE GOLEM to the field!"

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 2000**

"And thanks to his special ability, I can cut the attack power of a monster on the field in half for a turn and use that power to attack you directly! Mad Archfiend, use Magic Hole Golem's effect to strike Toffee directly! BONE SHARD SHOWER!"

Mad Archfiend launched through Magic Hole Golem and launched shards of bone at Toffee.

 **Toffee: 18700**

But they weren't done yet!

* * *

"Hey, Tom! I want in on the fun! And thanks to this face-down card, I'm about to jump in! REVEAL SHADOW DANCE! When a monster attacks directly, my Shadow Dance Trap Card activates, dealing an additional 1000 points of damage!" Star explained.

"WHAT?!"

 **Toffee: 17700**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

* * *

"I've got a Trap Card too, Tom!" Marco declared. "It's called RISING RUSH! This card activates when you take damage from an effect. It allows me to summon a Tuner Monster from my hand or deck and the monster I choose to summon is my JUNK SYNCHRON!"

 **ATK: 1300**

 **DEF: 500**

Tom flashed Marco a thumbs up..."Nice work, Marco! I'll play a card face-down and it's over to you!"

"RIGHT!" (Star: 6 Speed Counters; Marco: 6 Speed Counters; Tom: 6 Speed Counters; Toffee: 1 Speed Counter) "I tune Level 3 Junk Synchron to Level 4 Max Warrior in order to Synchro Summon...JUNK ARCHER!"

 **ATK: 2300**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Thanks to Junk Archer's effect, you can banish one card on Toffee's field from the game, Marco!" Star celebrated.

"And I know just who to pick! Junk Archer, let your arrow fly and take out Moon Dragon Quilla with BULLS-EYE BANISHMENT!"

DIRECT HIT! Quilla was out of the picture for the turn, leaving Toffee wide open for another attack!

* * *

"Junk Archer, CHARGE! STRIKE TOFFEE DIRECTLY!"

Not so fast, Marco!

"I play a Trap - OFFERINGS TO THE IMMORTAL! Since I have no monsters when you attack, I can negate your attack and in exchange, I get 2 Sacrificial Stone Monument Tokens! I also get to add an Earthbound Immortal to my hand! And I choose EARTHBOUND IMMORTAL CHACU CHALLHUA"

Toffee had a Trap! Marco's attack was blocked, or so Toffee thought. Tom has something to say about that!

"You'll have to try harder than that! ACTIVATE DOUBLE OR NOTHING! This activates whenever an attack is negated and with it, I can target a monster on the field and double its Attack Points! In exchange, Marco can attack again this turn!"

"OH NO!"

"I'm afraid so! Junk Archer, use the effect of Tom's Golem and strike Toffee directly!"

This time, the attack makes the mark.

 **Toffee: 15400**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

"I'll lay this face-down and it's your move, Toffee."

* * *

"Very well." (Star: 7 Speed Counters; Marco: 7 Speed Counters; Tom: 7 Speed Counters; Toffee: 1 Speed Counter) "First, the effects of your turn are over and my Moon Dragon Quilla returns! Next, I sacrifice my 2 tokens in order to summon the first of my Immortals! Go, EARTHBOUND IMMORTAL CHACU CHALLHUA!"

A blue light appeared out of Toffee's card and when it dissipated, a giant killer whale took its place.

 **ATK: 2900**

 **DEF: 2400**

"Earthbound Immortal, attack the princess directly!"

An indigo beam of light is launched from the whale's mouth, hitting Star head on.

"ACTIVATE TRAP!"

* * *

"What's this? You didn't lose any Life Points?"

"Because of my Trap - DAMAGE VACCINE OMEGA MAX! Your attack did do 2900 points of damage to Star, but thanks to my Trap Card, the damage is nullified," Marco explained.

"I also had a Trap! It's called BEGONE, KNAVE! Since your monster was foolish enough to damage my Life Points, it's returned to your hand! That makes it easy prey for my other Trap Card - MIND CRUSH! With it, I call the name of one card and if it's in your hand, it's destroyed! The card I declare is EARTHBOUND IMMORTAL CHACU CHALLHUA!" Star called, forcing Toffee to discard his 1st Immortal.

"Thank you. You just sprang my Spell Card - HALL OF THE IMMORTALS! Since I have no monsters on the field, I'm allowed to summon another Earthbound Immortal from my deck. This time, I choose EARTHBOUND IMMORTAL CUSILLU!"

The 2nd Immortal was a giant monkey with yellow stripes, towering over the palace.

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 2400**

* * *

"WRONG ANSWER, TOFFEE!" Tom shouted. "Go, BOTTOMLESS TRAP HOLE! This will remove your Cusillu from play!"

Cusillu then vanished into thin air. However, Toffee had another Immortal waiting.

"HALL OF THE IMMORTALS, ACTIVATE! I summon EARTHBOUND IMMORTAL CCHARAYHUA!"

This time, a giant lizard with green stripes appeared in front of Toffee. This was the 3rd Immortal - Ccharayhua.

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 1800**

"Let's see you stop this! CCHARAYHUA, ATTACK STAR DIRECTLY!"

Not this time, Toffee! Marco's got another Trap!

* * *

"Go, SCRAP IRON SCARECROW! It negates your attack, then flips face-down so I can use it again later!"

Toffee growled. "I end my turn."

"Good. My turn!" Star declared. (Star: 8 Speed Counters; Marco: 8 Speed Counters; Tom: 8 Speed Counters; Toffee: 2 Speed Counters) "I summon Shura The Blue Flame in Attack Mode!"

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 1200**

"Elfin, strike down Moon Dragon Quilla!"

Just like what happened with Inti on her last turn, Elfin easily destroyed Moon Dragon Quilla. However, that means Inti returns. "Armor Master and Shura, you know what to do!"

Armor Master flew in and placed its Wedge Counter on Inti, then Shura finished the job.

 **Toffee: 13600**

 **Speed Counters: 1**

"You've triggered Inti's effect! Now Shura is destroyed and you take damage equal to his Attack Points! Also, Moon Dragon Quilla returns!"

* * *

"WRONG! GO, RING OF DEFENSE! This prevents the damage Inti would've done to Star!"

Marco saved Star again!

"I'll end my turn with 1 card face-down and I'll take out your monsters with RAIGEKI!"

A thunderstorm hit Toffee's field, destroying his Immortal and his Moon Dragon. But, Sun Dragon Inti returned. Also...

"I play the effect of HALL OF THE IMMORTALS! This lets me summon CCPAC APU!"

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 2000**

"You take it from here, Tom!"

* * *

"You got it, Star!" Tom said as he drew. (Star: 9 Speed Counters; Marco: 9 Speed Counters; Tom: 9 Speed Counters; Toffee: 2 Speed Counters) "I call SINISTER SPROCKET to the field!"

 **ATK: 400**

 **DEF: 0**

"Now for a little tuning action! Level 1 Sinister Sprocket tunes Level 3 Magic Hole Golem and Level 4 Mad Archfiend! I Synchro Summon...RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND!"

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 2000**

"I play my Trap - HALF STRAIGHT! This cuts the Attack Points of my Archfiend in half! In addition, if my monster has less Attack Points than any of your monsters, Red Dragon Archfiend can strike you directly! GO, SCORCHING CRIMSON FIRE STRIKE!"

However, Toffee had a plan.

"I use Inti's effect! This will cut my monster's Attack Points to 0 and force you to attack it instead! And you know what happens when Inti is destroyed, don't you? Archfiend is destroyed as well and you take damage equal to its Attack Points! Also, Moon Dragon Quilla returns!"

 **Toffee: 12100**

 **Speed Counters: 1**

 **Tom: 6500**

 **Speed Counters: 8**

* * *

"I'll play this face-down and end my turn."

"I've got the green light!" (Star: 10 Speed Counters; Marco: 10 Speed Counters; Tom: 9 Speed Counters; Toffee: 2 Speed Counters) "I use HAMMER SHOT to take down your Immortal! Then, Junk Archer removes Quilla from the game! Junk Archer, strike Toffee directly again!"

 **Toffee: 9800**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

"After laying a card face-down, I complete my turn. But this duel is far from over and we're about to show that 3 heads...are better than one!"

* * *

The duel for the fate of the multi-verse continues on. The trio of Star, Marco and Tom has the upper hand, having taken out 4 of Toffee's Earthbound Immortals. But they weren't out of the woods just yet.

"Impressive, Mr. Diaz. Maybe you're not such a disappointment after all. However, now that your turn's done, Quilla returns! I also play the effect of my Hall of the Immortals! This lets me call EARTHBOUND IMMORTAL ASLLA PISCU to the field!" Toffee explained, drawing his card. (Star: 11 Speed Counters; Marco: 11 Speed Counters; Tom: 10 Speed Counters; Toffee: 1 Speed Counter)

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Now to take a bite out of Tom's Life Points!"

Uh, Demon Prince says no!

"REVEAL GULLIVER CHAIN! Now your Immortal is prevented from attacking or activating its effects. Also, if it changes battle modes, it's automatically destroyed! I now chain my other Trap Card - ZERO GRAVITY! This forces all monsters in play to switch battle modes, Attack to Defense and vice-versa! Since that's the case, Aslla Piscu is destroyed!"

Toffee just smirked as if he knew they were planning that. "Just as I planned. Now I play the effect of my Spell Card, letting me summon EARTHBOUND IMMORTAL URU!"

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 3000**

"That ends my turn."

"And starts mine!" Star said. (Star: 12 Speed Counters; Marco: 12 Speed Counters; Tom: 11 Speed Counters; Toffee: 2 Speed Counters) "I'll use 2 Speed Counters to activate my Speed Spell - BLACKWING RUSH! Here's how it works, since I have 2 or more Blackwings in play, I can clear the field of all your monsters and deal damage to you equal to the Attack Points of the strongest monster! That means you take 3000 points of damage!"

Quilla was about to be destroyed again! However...

"I play DESTRUCT POTION! Sure I'll take 3000 points of damage from your Spell Card, but I'll gain 2500 Life Points just by destroying Quilla! And when Quilla leaves the field, Inti returns!"

 **Toffee: 9300**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

"I'll throw 3 face-downs and send it over to Tom."

"You got it, Star! MY DRAW!" (Star: 11 Speed Counters; Marco: 12 Speed Counters; Tom: 12 Speed Counters; Toffee: 1 Speed Counter) "I spend 4 of my Speed Counters to activate Speed World 3's effect, allowing to me to bring back my Red Dragon Archfiend! In exchange, the 3 of us draw cards equal to Dragon Archfiend's level - in this case, that's 8!" Tom explained, drawing 8 cards. "Now I summon out another MAGIC HOLE GOLEM! Archfiend, use my Golem's effect and strike Toffee directly with ABSOLUTE POWER FORCE!"

 **Toffee: 7800**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

"After laying 4 cards face-down, I send it over to Marco."

"With pleasure, Tom!" (Star: 12 Speed Counters; Marco: 12 Speed Counters; Tom: 9 Speed Counters; Toffee: 1 Speed Counter) "I summon my Jet Synchron to the field in Defense Mode!"

 **ATK: 500**

 **DEF: 0**

"Now to tune my Jet Synchron and Junk Archer! From Two Come One And From One Come Great Cosmic Might! I Synchro Summon...STARDUST DRAGON!"

Jet Synchron and Junk Archer vanished and in its place came a shining silver-scaled dragon - Marco's ace monster, STARDUST DRAGON.

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

"STARDUST DRAGON?! NOT HIM!" Toffee recoiled.

"You're finished, Toffee! First, I'll have Star's Armor Master place a Wedge Counter on your Sun Dragon to reduce its power to 0! Now Stardust Dragon...FINISH THE JOB! SHOOTING SONIC!"

Armor Master did its job, placing a Wedge Counter spike on Inti, then Stardust Dragon launched a green flare at Inti, destroying it.

 **Toffee: 5300**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

"Inti's effect activates, destroying your Stardust Dragon and dealing 2500 points of damage to you, Mr. Diaz!"

"WRONG! Stardust Dragon has an effect as well! By releasing it until the end of my turn, I can negate Inti's effect! VICTIM'S SANCTUARY!"

Sun Dragon Inti's effect was itself negated by Marco's Dragon. But, due to the other effect of Inti, Moon Dragon Quilla was due to come back. Or so Toffee thought.

"To make sure Quilla doesn't return, I play the Trap Card DISAPPEAR! This removes a card in your Graveyard from play and I choose Moon Dragon Quilla!"

Tom stopped Toffee in his tracks!

"And just like you did, Tom, I play 4 cards face down to conclude my turn. And since my turn's done, Stardust Dragon returns! Welcome back, old friend!"

* * *

Toffee smiled, despite having lost most of his Life Points and being unable to touch Star and Marco to this point. "I must say you put up an impressive fight. But your rebellion against me ends here," the Septarian quipped, drawing his card. (Star: 12 Speed Counters; Marco: 12 Speed Counters; Tom: 10 Speed Counters; Toffee: 1 Speed Counter) "I use the effect of my Hall of the Immortals to summon my last Earthbound Immortal! Meet EARTHBOUND IMMORTAL WIRAQOCHA RASCA!"

The last of the Immortals was a California Condor with violet stripes adorning it. This was Wiraqocha Rasca.

 **ATK: 100**

 **DEF: 100**

"He's got a pretty nasty ability - by skipping my Battle Phase, I can lower your Life Points to 100!" Toffee explained.

"WHAT?!" The trio said in unison.

"You're gonna be a sitting duck!" Star shouted.

"Precisely the point, princess. Now, where was I? Oh yes, ABOUT TO DECIMATE MR. DIAZ'S LIFE POINTS! I skip my Battle Phase to activate Rasca's effect! DECIMATE MARCO'S LIFE POINTS, MY IMMORTAL!"

Rasca glowed and launched a fire stream at Marco. However...

"Nice try, Toffee! I play the Trap Card - LIFE EXCHANGE! Since Life Points are changing by a card effect, I become the new target of that effect!"

"But that means..." Tom started.

"Look, Tom. You and Marco are our best chances to win this thing and I'm not letting Toffee take you out, even if it means putting it all on the line to keep you out here!"

Toffee grunted. "Wiraqocha Rasca, REDUCE STAR'S LIFE POINTS TO 100!"

The fire stream direct at Marco changed course and hit Star head on.

"NO! STAR!"

 **Star: 100**

 **Speed Counters: 5**

The attack knocked her off the crest, but Star activated the flight function of her Duel Runner. "If I'm going down, I best be going down swinging! Life Exchange has another power! Since my Life Points dropped, I can eliminate a monster on your field! I'm afraid that's all the damage your Immortal's gonna be doing!" Star exclaimed as she activated her turbo boosters and punched Rasca, destroying it.

"You fool! Hall of the Immortals has another effect! When I have all 7 Earthbound Immortals in the Graveyard, I can bring one back at the cost of a card in my hand. Return, WIRAQOCHA RASCA!"

"I'm not done! I release Armor Master to activate BLACKWING ANCHOR! Marco, Tom, it's up to you! Take Toffee down and save the multi-verse!" Star said as she crashed.

* * *

"STAR!"

"You'll be avenged, Star," Tom began. "MY TURN!" (Marco: 12 Speed Counters; Tom: 10 Speed Counters; Toffee: 2 Speed Counters) "Marco, can you spare a few Speed Counters?" he asked.

"My Speed Counters are your Speed Counters, Tom," Marco affirmed.

"I'll use 6 of Marco's Speed Counters to activate another of Speed World 3's effects! This lets me summon a monster from either Extra Deck without cost! You're on, Marco!"

Marco nodded. "Come on out...SHOOTING STAR DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 3300**

 **DEF: 2500**

"Now, I'll use 6 of my Speed Counters to activate that effect again and summon RED NOVA DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 3500**

 **DEF: 3000**

"Since there's 3 tuners in the Grave, Nova Dragon gains 1500 points now!"

 **Red Nova Dragon ATK: 5000**

"Nova Dragon, use Hole Golem's effect! ATTACK TOFFEE DIRECTLY!"

 **Toffee: 1800**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

"Not bad. But what's the point? You peons are fools to think you could take me down! Doomsday is here! Time's all but run out! The 3 of you have failed!"

* * *

Star had been knocked out of the duel. It was up to Marco and Tom to beat Toffee and save the multi-verse, and they were 1800 Life Points away from doing so. However, Toffee's Earthbound Immortal was guarding his Life Points and could reduce their Life Points to 100. The odds were certainly against our heroes. But it was Marco's turn.

"I'm up!" Marco declared. (Marco: 7 Speed Counters; Tom: 5 Speed Counters; Toffee: 1 Speed Counter) "I reveal my face-down card, FISSURE! This destroys the monster with the lowest Attack Points on the field! In this case, that's Rasca! I'll play this face-down and end my turn."

"Well then. At the end of your turn, I use my Hall of the Immortals' effect! By discarding a card, Rasca returns! Now I draw!" (Marco: 8 Speed Counters; Tom: 6 Speed Counters; Toffee: 2 Speed Counters) "Next I activate Rasca's effect! Lower Tom's Life Points to 100!"

Not if Marco has anything to say about it!

"Reverse Card, Open! DIVINE WRATH! This card instantly activates when you use a monster effect. By discarding a card, I can negate that effect and destroy it!"

Later, Rasca! Divine Wrath destroyed Toffee's Immortal! But as he will do, Toffee had a backup.

"Hall of the Immortals activates! I discard a card to bring back Rasca! Now I lower Tom's Life Points to 100!"

 **Tom: 100**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

The attack was so powerful, it knocked Tom right off his Runner.

"Marco...I...can't continue! But it doesn't mean I've checked out of this duel! Our cause continues to live on. Just know that I'll always be there if you need me, dude!"

"That goes for me too, Marco."

"Don't you see, Toffee? You may have knocked my friends out, but we still stand strong because of the bonds we share! And together, we'll take you down!" Marco shouted.

"I'd love to see you try. It's your move."

* * *

"Here goes!" (Marco: 9 Speed Counters; Toffee: 3 Speed Counters) "I activate my ONE FOR ONE Spell Card! By discarding my Damage Eater, I can summon Turbo Synchron to the field in Defense Mode!"

 **ATK: 100**

 **DEF: 600**

"Now that I have a Tuner Monster in play, I can summon BOOST WARRIOR from my Hand!"

 **ATK: 300**

 **DEF: 300**

"Now to Synchro Summon! I tune Turbo Synchron to Boost Warrior! Behold as both power and speed collide to create a new force! I Synchro Summon the Synchro Tuner...FORMULA SYNCHRON!"

 **ATK: 200**

 **DEF: 1500**

"When Formula Synchron revs its engines, I draw a new card. But that's not all, Formula Synchron is ALSO a Tuner Monster!"

"NO!"

"That means I can Synchro Summon again! I play LIMIT OVERDRIVE! This Spell lets me combine a Synchro Tuner and Syncro non-Tuner to summon a Synchro Monster with a level equal to the sum of those 2 monsters' levels', regardless of summoning conditions! I tune Formula Synchron to Shooting Star Dragon! Now from 2 come one and from one come supreme cosmic power! Now watch as the forces of space and time intertwine to conjure your demise, Toffee! I Synchro Summon my most powerful monster...SHOOTING QUASAR DRAGON!

 **ATK: 4000**

 **DEF: 4000**

"So, this is your most powerful monster. It still doesn't have enough power to beat me."

"Not yet. I play my Trap Card - TRAP DUPLICATION! With this, I can use any Trap Card that's been used in this duel! I choose Tom's Gulliver Chain! This prevents your Immortal from attacking or activating its effects! Now I play Synchro Baton! For every Synchro Monster in the Grave, my Quasar Dragon gains 600 points! At last count, that's 5. That means Quasar Dragon's power jumps to 7000!"

"7000 POINTS?!"

"I'm not done yet! Next I play Star's Trap - BLACKWING ANCHOR! By releasing it, I can give Quasar Dragon 2500 more points until the end of the turn! Next comes the effect of Speed World 3! By giving up 4 Speed Counters, Shooting Star Dragon returns!"

"OH NO!" Toffee cowered.

"I'm afraid so! I activate my GIFT OF THE MARTYR Spell Card! I release Shooting Star Dragon to give my Quasar Dragon an additional 3300 points!"

 **Quasar Dragon ATK: 12800**

"NO! I lost!"

"That's right! It's time to send you to the Netherworld, where you belong! Shooting Quasar Dragon, END TOFFEE'S LIFE NOW! Strike down his Immortal with SPACIAL SURGE!" Marco commanded as Quasar Dragon flew in and launched a stream of cosmic energy from its gaping mouth at Wiraqocha Rasca, destroying it and destroying Toffee as well.

"That's impossible! I can't lose!" Toffee cowered.

"I'm afraid you just did! So it's time for you to head to your final resting place - THE NETHERWORLD!"

 **Toffee: 0**

 **Marco: WIN!**

* * *

"Please tell me it's over," King Butterfly said to his wife.

"It's over, my king. Marco and his friends beat Toffee. The threat is over," Queen Butterfly told her husband as the trio landed.

"ALL HAIL TEAM ECHO CREEK! SAVIORS OF THE MULTI-VERSE!" King Butterfly cheered.

* * *

Marco and his team were heralded as saviors of the multi-verse and a grand party was held in their honor. At the party, this happened.

"Star, I...I broke up with Jackie," Marco told Star.

"WHAT?!" Star said, surprised.

"I thought back to your confession. I had no idea you were in love with me."

"Well, I was and I still am. I love you more than anything, Marco Diaz. To know that you brought your friends in to help me beat Toffee just shows how far you'd go for me."

"I'd go to the ends of the multi-verse for you, Star. Do you know why?" Marco asked.

"Why's that?"

"Because I finally realized how I really feel about you. I love you, Star Butterfly," Marco then got down on one knee, as if proposing to her. "Star Butterfly, will you make me the happiest man in the multi-verse and do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Nothing would please me more, Marco Diaz."

They sealed their new relationship with a kiss and upon their return to Echo Creek would come their first date.

"Who called it? I CALLED IT!" Pony Head called out as the new couple emulated their Blood Moon Dance, affirming their love for each other. Nothing would ever be the same between Star and Marco again. One thing's certain - it'll get a little weird, it'll get a little wild 'cause Star's not from 'round here, she's from another dimension.

* * *

 **And that does it! Toffee's destroyed, Star and Marco are together, what more could you want?**

 **Oh, a little clarity as to why Marco could summon Quasar Dragon so easily - Limit Overdrive does indeed ignore summoning requirements. However, Quasar Dragon's effect of getting multiple attacks doesn't go off because it wasn't Synchro Summoned, it was Special Summoned instead.**

 **Final cipher code for this story:**

 **13-1-11-5 19-20-1-18-3-17 7-18-5-1-20 1-7-1-9-14!**


End file.
